


HT100 Challenge 81 – And the word for today is: Alexiteric

by CatHeights



Series: Hard Time 100 Drabbles [15]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: hardtime100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatHeights/pseuds/CatHeights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for Challenge #81 at <a href="http://hardtime100.livejournal.com/">Hard Time 100</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HT100 Challenge 81 – And the word for today is: Alexiteric

_alexiteric (uh-LEK-si-TER-ik) noun  
An antidote against poison; preventive against contagion. _

You feel him when he's not there. His words whisper in your head, and each night, his mouth still traces skin, at least in your mental landscape. You tell yourself this is the last vestige of a fever. Then you see him, and you know there is no alexiteric for the poison that is Chris Keller. There's no way to counteract what's been awakened. You're forever bound in a desire that strips away everything to expose your inherent need. And you could accept that truth if you only had that mouth, those hands, marking you in more than just memory.


End file.
